


The Flight Of The Birds

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Series: The Silent Cries [17]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, Mild Fluff, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Duff really never wanted to see Axl ever again.Yet here he was.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Series: The Silent Cries [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Flight Of The Birds

They took a plane. 

It was easier, really, than having to drive. Although, driving might've been the better option because it took longer. Duff really was loathing this whole situation, and it showed. Not even the book he was reading could help take his mind off the fact that this was something he'd sworn to never do. They had made the great escape, but now they were going back back, and willingly, too. Duff wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a testament to their loyalty to Axl to a testament to his loyalty to the man who'd fallen asleep beside him, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket, chest rising and falling in the land of sleep, a place where all threats were imaginary. Oh, how Duff wished this world could be like that, too. But this was reality, and like it or not, this was the position that he was stuck in. 

He tried to take comfort in Slash's ability to defend himself, and that maybe, if things were to take a turn for the worst, he'd fight back this time. After all, Duff reasoned, he wasn't alone in this fight anymore. It was a moot point, however, because Axl was manipulative and could convince anybody of anything like the little rat he was. Yes, Duff was biased in that. But after everything that had transpired, it was hard to think of Axl, his once upon a time friend, as a rat and a monster. 

Slash could defend himself now. Duff repeated that in his mind like a mantra, thinking about how much things had changed. Slash had been ruined from drugs and years of experience in the art of being torn down by fists and cruel words, and, okay, they still had some things to work on, but it was different now. Slash liked to work out, and seemed very confident in himself nowadays. But it was a mystery when it came to if he was still so attached to the very man who'd dragged him down in the first place that he'd throw away everything they'd worked so hard for and achieved in these years. 

"Worrywart." 

Duff almost laughed. Smirking, he turned his head and narrowed his eyes, resisting the urge to stretch his legs out because there was a seat in front of him, forcing him to sit in a near-fetal position. "Well, somebody's gotta worry. God knows that you don't." He replied. It was his job to worry, to think of the things that nobody else did. But then again, did he have to worry so much? 

Slash looked like he was frowning. "Duff..." He reached out and tangled their fingers together, squeezing the blonde's hand reassuringly. "I'm not...okay, hold on, that was years ago. I was so goddamn scared that I didn't fight back because of that fear that he instilled in me and now? If he does a single thing, there's nothing holding me back. I've got you in my corner now, don't I?" It was mainly rhetorical, because Slash already knew the answer. Duff still nodded, and forced the worry back down into the deep depths of his mind. "Yeah, yeah. Swear to me that if he does anything that you'll knock him out for me. I already did it once, you gotta do it now." 

Years ago, they'd ran. 

Now, they were coming back. 

It felt like the storyline of some stupid television show. Duff was reminded of that confident, happy young man that shrunk into himself and became so quiet, so beaten down, that it was impossible to tell that it was the same person. He remembered years of having to patch up scratches and cuts, wiping away blood and trying to discern broken bones from mere sprains and sore limbs because when they weren't on tour and performing, there was nothing holding Axl back besides his fear of going to jail. Bruises and black eyes, hidden by the only makeup that Slash would ever wear, breaking one of his firmly held rules to keep up the ruse. Split lips and a bloody noses. Lying about bar fights, people cornering him in the darkness of the Los Angeles streets, all sorts of stories if only to keep suspicions to a minimim. 

Fear and guilt, a bitter poison. 

"Izzy isn't coming?" Duff asked. Slash shook his head and started to shake one of his legs, as he was prone to doing when confined in a small space and energetic as a child. "No. He said that Axl could beg and grovel at his feet and he still wouldn't go. I really didn't expect him too." 

Duff didn't either. Izzy was just one of those people, always had been. 

"Try to get some sleep." Slash said in a conciliatory tone. Duff nodded, and soon afterwards, drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

\--

Despite his previous bravado, getting off the plane ended with Slash locking himself in the bathroom and refusing to leave. 

After roughly fifteen minutes of silence, Slash reappeared. "Sorry." He said, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Duff just grabbed him gently by his upper arm and directed him off the plane, feeling the exact same way. An anxious combination of a multitude of emotions all coming to a rise.

When they got into the car, it was small awkward jokes, attempting to take their minds off of the inevitable. They were in public, and couldn't do much, but Duff wrapped his arm around Slash's shoulders and gave him what little comfort that he could. "Last chance. We could make a run for the mountains." Duff whispered in Slash's ear. 

Slash laughed a little. "And what, live like mountain men? Live off of fish and river water?" 

For a moment, it all seemed to disappear. Fear and stress melting away into a sort of happiness, and they could pretend, if only for a single moment, that they were far, far away. Duff could almost fool himself into thinking that they were in a car that was taking them home, and with Slash right next to him, it was easy to think that this was a happier time. 

And then it fell away. The vague, desperate illusion falling apart, and replaced by a slow and steady thrumming of knowledge. 

They were heading right back into the fray. 

\--

Axl was staying at a hotel that Duff and Slash were supposed to meet him at. 

It was a long drive. Slash occupied himself with his phone, and Duff looked out the window, his heart beating in his ears, trying to keep his anxiety under control. He could've gone his whole life without so much as seeing a video of Axl on the internet...and yet here he was, about to play nice because GnR was their only chance at staying in the limelight. 

Eventually, they arrived. 

It was an understatement to say that they both took their sweet time getting out of the car. Axl was standing there, a good few feet away but still noticeable, and Duff bit his tongue, reaching out without looking, and found Slash's arm, grabbing it out of instinct, out of a need to make sure that he was alright, even though they weren't even out of the car. 

Slash found his hand, and the fear retreated. 

Yes, they'd be alright. 


End file.
